


Taming a Beast of Wrath(discontinued)

by Got_lewdded



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Centaurs, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, Gender-Neutral Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Human/Monster Romance, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Other, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:53:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23523358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Got_lewdded/pseuds/Got_lewdded
Summary: In which Satan is a lonely centaur and MC gets crushes on big monsters.
Relationships: Main Character & Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 38





	1. In Search of Flowers and Not Romance

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by [Inverted Phantasmagoria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvertedPhantasmagoria)
> 
> Thank you!!

Amongst only the decaying remains of the animals and fairies that once kept him company, the centaur, Satan, could only speak to his journals. Things hadn't always been so peacefully lonely-- his home had once been shared with others, his family-- but push came to shove and he forced them away over minor frustrations, the irritable being he was. Anger had soaked the ground and the land became desolate of all life but him, the flowers, and the grasses and trees. Late Spring rains each year left his wooden home smelling more and more of rot, yet Satan never left, not wanting to bring his wrath down upon anyone else, or any other land.

After hours of reading different books on medicines and elixirs, flowers and medicinal herbs, marking and crossing out trails and locations on maps of the town's surroundings, MC was determined to save their younger sibling and cure their illness. MC had already gathered nearly every ingredient for the cure, except one; a very rare flower known as the emerald daisy. It had small, delicate, green petals that were white towards the center of the flower. The daisy only grew in high elevations that had a large amount of magic circulating. It had taken days to just choose the best location for MC to gather the flower but at last- they'd decided on a largely unheard of mountain with a forest said to hold many mythical creatures within, that was only a few hours of walking away from their home.

Sheltered by years of peaceful village life, MC had no clue what to expect on their journey, they realized as they attempted to pack their bag. Their map and compass, a machete, a few snacks… did they need anything else…? Deciding that they couldn't think of any other necessary equipment, MC set off as the sunrise began to fade into welcoming blues. The weather was pleasant; with a gentle wind and sun on their face, MC felt like the world itself was reassuring them that they could do this and that their sibling would live to an old age alongside themself. 

The terrain became increasingly more elevated as MC approached the mountains; they found themself having to take breaks often and their confidence wavered slightly. But with some self-reassurance and perseverance, MC soon found themself on the obviously unused trail to the mountaintop. Every few steps, MC had to slash at a thorny branch or bush in their way, but the adrenaline from being just so close kept them going. Higher and higher until their head spun and their breaths were fast.

MC collapsed onto their side, giggling with glee and relief. At last, they'd reached a clearing- a gloriously green field surrounded by tall evergreens, with patches of emerald daisy dotted around and snow nearly all melted like the picture of Spring. Laying on their stomach, unbothered by the wet grass, MC plucked some of the daisies within their reach and gave them a long sniff. They could smell their accomplishment on their dirty hands, and the urge to celebrate before their sibling's cure had even been made had taken over. MC was standing at the metaphorical finish line of creating the cure that would return the life of them and their sibling to blissful normalcy. But just before they allowed their emotions to spill from their eyes, an irritated sounding voice rang out from the woods surrounding the clearing, "You've no right to be here. Leave my home immediately."

Alarmed, MC stood and scanned the area, confused and startled, "Ah- I'm so sorry! I didn't know this was someone's home." They paused and took a mental tally of how many flowers they'd gathered- not nearly enough for the cure. "I promise to leave right away, but please, can I gather a few more flowers…? I need it to make medicine..."

After a short delay, the unknown creature spoke again, more gently this time. "Medicine? With emerald daisy? Ah so someone you know… is ill with sage fever…"

MC felt the familiar pang in their chest, even just hearing the name of the sickness afflicted upon their beloved sibling. Their face fell before they spoke, "Yes, my younger sibling. It's the last ingredient I need for the cure."

The wind seemed to pick up and the clouds darkened to warn of impending rain. Satan stood at the threshold of the woods, behind MC, entranced by the mix of adoration and pain for their sibling that seemed to express itself in every muscle of their body. Without knowing them, Satan knew they had a heart too loving for their own good and he wished to comfort them. Not wanting his monstrous appearance to frighten the delicate human, Satan decided not to show himself. "Close your eyes human, trust that I have no intention to bring you harm."

MC did as they were told, closing their eyes and burying their face in their palms. Satan abandoned the cover of the trees and felt a gentle sprinkling of cold rain. Though he felt vulnerable, he knew that the blinded human before him must have felt it even more intensely. Satan approached slowly, gathering a large handful of daisies on his way. 

Satan knelt behind MC so the human portion of his figure would stand at approximately their height. "Give me your hand," Satan said very softly, with his mouth close enough to their ear that his words tickled. MC was silently startled by the sound of Satan's weight landing against the earth They could tell he was a creature of enormous strength without seeing him. They extended a hand in front of them and let their other arm fall to their side. In their hand, he placed the daisies, which they recognized from the sweet, pollen scent. MC shoved the flowers into their bag with the others before arching their back, a silent invitation for Satan to press himself against their back and hold them, which he did. His strong arms held MC's waist while they hugged his forearms. As they stood, MC could feel Satan's body heat sink through their top and realized he had to be shirtless- naked maybe, they pushed the thought away so as to not become flustered.

MC leaned their face towards Satan's head so their cheeks touched. "Thank you sir… you've been so kind to me. I could not be more grateful, is there some way I can repay you…?"

Satan smiled, he'd never been treated so… human… and he found the softness of the interaction to be endearing, "You need not call me sir; you can know me as Satan. Don't worry about any payments, I want for little."

"Then, Satan, could I see you again…? I hope I'm not overstepping my boundaries- I'd like to return here and speak with you again after my sibling has recovered." MC's eyelids fluttered as their body subconsciously went to look at Satan's face and gauge a reaction before their conscious mind reminded them not to look.

Satan sighed against MC's neck, giving a slight squeeze around them before stepping away slightly. "...You may return, but know that I am not like you- as you've surely realized. I'm not human."

And they had realized, but hadn't paid it a second thought- from MC's perspective, Satan was a standoffish and moody but caring man regardless of species. From what they'd gathered, they knew Satan was much larger than a human and was some variety of mythical creature, but beyond that, they knew nothing of his form. And yet, knowing it was time to leave, MC felt the telltale butterflies of their newfound crush for the mysterious monster.

"That changes nothing. You've been so wonderful to me." MC couldn't resist smiling as they spoke, a smile that could be heard in their tone.


	2. Falling in the Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC wants to know Satan, Satan wants to know MC. Waiting patiently may hurt the heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was totally out of it when writing this so sorry it's no good-- surely I'll improve when I get to the smut bits as that's what I know how to write...

MC awoke to find their muscles very sore and their arm that their younger sibling had laid their head on all night very much asleep and in pain. The even breaths and barely feverish temperature of their sibling made their chest feel light; they were finally free of the fear that the sage fever would claim another young life. 

It was another rainy morning, the rhythmic taps on the windows threatened to lull MC back to sleep but they resisted in favor of getting a head start on the day. Their mood was spectacular, they had not only been successful in the creation and administration of sage fever's cure but thoughts and questions about their new romantic prospect occupied the back of their mind. 

As they prepared breakfast for their sibling and themself, MC attempted to picture Satan in their mind- no horns, large but had an upper body just like a man's, a strong jaw, soft and thin hair that had tickled their cheek. The more they considered what they'd felt, their suspicion got stronger that Satan was quite attractive, no matter what species he turned out to be.

MC had already made up their mind on returning to the mountain on the first day that their sibling had fully recovered and the weather was pleasant. But decided in the meantime to look into different mythical creatures to narrow the field of their expectations when they finally got to look at Satan in all of his glory. And then there were their other thoughts of his...glory… ones that MC really did try to push away, ultimately they did entertain a few dirty thoughts. Satan was obviously big, the ground shook when he took a seat behind them, assuming he was proportional… MC realized that choosing to sleep with him may be choosing the destruction of their pelvis.

After a sweet morning spent fawning over their sibling, making sure they ate and bathed and drank lots of water, MC tucked them back into their shared bed and left for the town's library. With an encyclopedia of mythical creatures in hand, MC sat on a large, plush pillow before starting to flip through the pages, searching for anything large and at least half-man.

MC didn't feel as though they had a clear answer without having seen or felt Satan's lower half in any way and not knowing if he had magic. He could have been a thin-framed giant just as easily as he could have been some sort of shapeshifter. Feeling close to defeat, MC decided to look into rumors about the area itself to hopefully rule out a few options on the long list of possibilities they'd scribbled into a memo book. Though they asked the librarian if there were any books on the creatures of the mountain area, MC was disappointed to hear that no such book appeared to exist.

MC returned home empty handed and decided to stick to caring for their sibling until the time came to return to the mountain. It was when their sibling had already been recovered for some time and there had been nothing but harsh storms for weeks that MC was truly hit with just how badly they wanted to know Satan better.

If MC was antsy, Satan was a wreck. He'd let, what was in his mind, the most perfect human he'd ever witnessed...leave without so much as a name for them. The way they showed love so strongly towards family yet was open and trusting of a mysterious stranger. He didn't know their name and they didn't know his appearance. Yet Satan was sure he'd scared them badly enough he'd never see them again.

Satan found himself more reclusive than normal in the weeks that followed- not leaving his bedroom to find fresh air even when the scent of mold was dizzying. It had never occurred to him for years that he'd missed conversation so intensely.

Yet it was MC who defied the silent rules of their temporary separation, it was late on a rainy, gloomy night when it just hit them that they had to go. They just grabbed their bag and a large coat and let their heart carry their weak body. They'd never felt so drawn to someone in their life and MC knew they had to see him again or he'd never leave their head. They found it very endearing how he'd been outwardly very sour but quickly became understanding and how loving his embrace had been. MC had felt so right in his arms and though they no longer needed comfort, they still felt they needed him, at least to see him again.

Before the sun and birds had awoken, MC had found their way back to the clearing in the woods by faint memories alone. Upon arrival, exhausted, they didn't know where to go from there to find Satan and they didn't have the energy to carry themself further.

Satan woke, feeling a presence rush up his mountain quickly and before long, through the rain, he could smell them, his human had returned. He ran to look for them and when he saw them, still in pajamas, collapsed under a tree, soaked from their long walk, he scooped them up and carried them to his home without a second thought. And after giving them a hot bath and clothing them in one of his tunics, while they may have remained asleep, they seemed to feel better. 

At the end of his pampering, Satan couldn't resist taking MC into his arms as he slept through the early morning together. He made sure to cover his lower body fully in blankets so if they awoke, they'd not be scared. Normally he'd be tempted to stay up journaling or reading but not when he had his human sleeping so close. 

Hours later, Satan awoke first, MC still resting peacefully, he left quietly to start their breakfast, listening closely so they wouldn't walk in on him while he thought they were still in bed. So when he heard them stir and yawn before timidly calling out a "Hello?", he called back for them to stay there. 

MC though, wanted to see Satan, they'd recognized his voice and this was their chance. They walked to the source of his voice on shaky steps and weren't surprised by what they saw, a centaur, muscular upper body, golden fur and tail to match perfectly blond hair and bright eyes that were intense enough they were hard to stare into. MC hardly paused before just hugging onto Satan.

"I came all this way to see you. I said already I don't care what you are…" MC still had sleep on their tongue as they nuzzled into Satan.

Satan was overwhelmed, he'd both wanted and feared this kind of affection and contact but more than anything, he was confused, "Why… do you care about me so much when you've only just seen me? Why do I care about you so much when I don't even know your name…?"

MC guided his arms to their waist so he could hold them as they held him, "I've felt pulled to you for all this time… I wish I understood these feelings but I don't… um and sorry, I'm MC…"

Satan had tears in his eyes, how long had it been since anyone had missed him?

**Author's Note:**

> Since my tumblr was sadly removed I'd love to hear your feedback on this work on here! Don't worry to all my friends hoping for some monster fucking, the romance and monster fucking will come in later chapters.


End file.
